Once Upon A Time In Konoha
by Selly Yamazaki Uchiha
Summary: Hinata, seorang gadis SMA berumur 16 tahun yang terjebak pada zaman era Tokugawa dimana di zaman itu tumbuh dan tinggal para Samurai-samurai hebat. Dan pada saat yang sama, tumbuh dan hidup juga seorang Battousai yang memang ditakdirkan untuk membunuh apapun yang berada didepannya. Tetapi bagaimana caranya dia bisa masuk ke zaman Tokugawa setelah tertabrak sebuah mobil? NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**Oyasumi!**

**Apa kabar Minna?, aku balik lagi nih bawa fic baru. Semoga Minna semua suka sama fic ini, amiin!**

**Yosh!, gak usah basa-basi lagi. Langsung to the point saja. Iko!**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**NO FLAME!**

**Enjoy it!**

Srek...srek...srek!

Terdengar suara gemeresak sepasang kaki yang menyusuri setiap rumput hutan dengan cepatnya, kaki itu terkadang sering hampir tak seimbang karena gara-gara langkah kaki yang terlalu cepat, bahkan terkadang kaki itu hampir tersandung jika saja orang yang memiliki kaki itu tak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

Bersama dengan irama bentrokan antara rumput dan kaki tersebut, terdengar juga suara helaan nafas yang begitu berat dan cepat dari mulut kecilnya. Dan seragam sekolah yang ia pakai hampir semuanya dilapisi dengan debu dan lumpur, terutama di bagian rok sekolahnya gara-gara pergerakkannya yang selalu kalang kabut ketika berlari.

Jleb...Jleb...Jleb!

"!"

Mata lavendernya membelalak lebar disaat melihat 4 buah pisau berukuran kecil (Kunai) menancap 1 meter tepat didepan kakinya. Ia memperlambat gerakkannya dan kemudian ia refleks menggerakkan kakinya kekanan lalu...

DUARRR!

"Kyaaa! Kenapa ini bisa terjadi padaku?!" teriaknya sambil menutup telinganya dan terus berlari.

"Maafkan aku! Aku tak punya salah apa-apa, hentikan!" lanjutnya frustasi

Jleb...Jleb...Jleb!

DUARRR!

"Kyaa!"

Gadis itu terpental beberapa meter saat bom itu menancap tepat 90 cm dari belakang punggungnya, ia berguling-guling di rerumputan sambil menyerukan rasa sakit tubuhnya dan kulitnya ketika berbenturan dengan tanah berumput tersebut. Hingga akhirnya tubuhnya menubruk pohon besar yang berada didekat danau.

Ia mencoba bangun dengan perlahan-lahan seraya menyentuh dahinya yang mulai mengucurkan aliran darah segar dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya mencoba menahan tubuhnya yang mulai melemas dengan menumpukan telapak tangannya di tanah. Nafasnya terasa sesak dan cahaya matanya sedikit mengabur ketika seluruh tubuhnya mulai sedikit melemas.

Zessh...Zessh...Zessh...Tap!

"!"

Tubuhnya menegang ketika melihat sesosok bayangan didepannya mulai melangkahkan kaki kedepan bermaksud untuk berjalan mendekatinya. Mata lavendernya melebar ketakutan disaat melihat sosok itu mulai terlihat jelas disaat cahaya bulan mulai memancarkan sosok bayangan itu. Ia menelan ludah dan kemudian mencoba untuk mundur namun gagal, punggungnya sudah dihalangi oleh pohon besar dibelakangnya. Seluruh tubuhnya mulai berkeringat ketakutan, ia menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri bermaksud ingin berlari kembali, namun sebelum ia ingin berlari, ia mendengar suara gemeresak rerumputan yang benar-benar terasa sangat dekat dengannya.

Dengan jantung berdegup cepat, ia perlahan-lahan menggerakkan kepalanya kedepan kembali dan akhirnya matanya mendapatkan sesosok pemuda aneh yang sedang berdiri didepannya dengan menatapnya dengan tatapan mata yang menyeramkan. 'Kenapa otakku tak bisa berfikir ketika dalam keadaan terpojok seperti ini, apakah aku harus mati disini?' batinnya putus asa.

Selang dua puluh detik, pemuda aneh didepannya itu mulai mengayunkan kunai kearahnya dan pada saat yang sama korban pemuda itu yang sebenarnya seorang wanita, mulai memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dengan perasaan yang masih ketakutan.

Jleb...!

**Once Upon A Time In Konoha**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Genre : Adventure (Bisa jadi), Crime, Romance (Maybe), Action**

**Warn! : Gajeness, Lebayness, OOCness, OCness, Diluar Jangkauan (?), Aneh (?)**

**Prologue**

**By : Shisui Namikaze Deandress Chan**

Tok...Tok...Tok!

"Hinata?...Hinata?"

"!"

Mendengar suara seorang wanita yang menyerukan sebuah nama dibalik pintu kamar tersebut, gadis yang tadinya sedang tertidur pulas, akhirnya membuka matanya secara perlahan-lahan. Ia menguap sejenak sebelum melesat mendudukkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dan kemudian ia menoleh ke sisi kanan lemarinya, dimana tergantung sebuah jam dinding berbentuk kucing yang telah menunjukkan pukul 08.00 pagi. Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang dan kemudian ia menggerakkan kedua tangannya kesegala arah bermaksud mencoba untuk melenturkan tubuhnya yang melemas karena masih mengantuk. Dan ketikanya ia merasa sudah cukup, ia mulai menurunkan kedua kakinya dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya.

Tok...Tok...Tok

"Hinata? Ayo bangun. Sudah siang, nanti kamu bisa telat berangkat ke sekolah. Bukankah hari ini kau akan pergi ke museum kekaisaran?" Seru wanita itu lagi di balik pintu.

Cklek...

"Ha'i Okaa-san, aku sudah bangun" balas gadis berambut lavender itu setelah membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ayo cepat mandi, nanti kamu telat. Sarapanmu sudah Okaa-san siapkan di meja makan, dan uang jajanmu Okaa-san letakkan di meja dekat vas bunga ya." sahut wanita yang notabene adalah ibunya.

"Ha'i"

"Oke, Okaa-san berangkat bekerja dulu ya. Ittekimasu" seru ibunya seraya berjalan menuju tangga.

"Hm, Itterashai" balas gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

Ketikanya ibunya itu sudah tak terlihat lagi dimatanya, gadis bernama Hinata itu mulai menutup pintu kamarnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berjarak 7 meter tepat di sebelah ruangan kamarnya.

Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi sambil melamuni mimpi anehnya tadi. Mimpi aneh yang dimimpikan olehnya bukanlah pertama kalinya ia mimpikkan, mimpi itu sudah seringkali masuk kedalam fikirannya. Jika malam itu mimpinya itu selesai, keesokan harinya mimpi itu berlanjut lagi ke latar dan waktu yang berbeda layaknya sebuah episode yang tak pernah bisa habis. Dan yang lebih anehnya lagi, ia merasa mimpinya itu sangat nyata dan benar-benar terjadi padanya.

Setelah selesai mandi dan memakai seragam sekolah SMA-nya, ia berjalan menuju anak tangga rumahnya untuk menuju meja makan. Sesampainya disana, Hinata menatap sejenak sepiring ommelete yang di lapisi saus tomat tersebut di meja makannya. Didalam fikirannya, lapisan saus tomat tersebut terlihat seperti lapisan darah yang mengalir dan terolesi dalam ommelete. Dan setelah itu, ia kembali membayangkan mimpinya itu lagi, mata lavendernya mulai sedikit sayu disaat membayangkan suara sabetan dan tusukkan sebuah katana di dalam mimpinya. Setiap sabetan itu, selalu saja menimbulkan atau memunculkan banyak sekali darah bahkan ada juga yang muncrat kesana kemari karena gara-gara ayunan sabetan katana yang terlalu kuat. Karena membayangkan hal itu, Hinata jadi tak nafsu makan dan akhirnya berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumah, mengabaikan sepiring ommelete yang berada di meja tersebut.

"Hinata-san!" seru seorang wanita berambut orange di depan pintu rumahnya ketikanya Hinata membuka pintu.

"Eh?"

"OHAYOU!"

"Misaki-san? Ohayou" seru Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo kita berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama"

"Hm, Iko"

Hinata dan temannya yaitu Misaki mulai berjalan menuju jalan umum dengan dihiasi senyuman dan tawa, mereka sering mengobrol dan suka mengejek satu sama lain. Karena hal itu, Hinata sudah mulai melupakan mimpinya itu. Hinata hanya bisa melupakan mimpinya jika dia sudah pergi ke sekolah, karena jika dia pergi ke sekolah, fikirannya terasa sangat penuh dengan segala hal, apalagi kalau bertemu dengan temannya yang selalu bersemangat di sebelahnya itu. Ia merasa seakan-akan Misaki lah yang bisa membantunya mengabaikan mimpi itu.

"Ano ne Hinata-san?" tanya Misaki ketika mereka sedang berjalan kaki menuju sekolah

"Hm, Nani?" sahut Hinata.

"Apa alasanmu untuk ikut pergi ke museum kekaisaran?"

"Eh?"

"Sebenarnya aku tak mau ikut ke museum kekaisaran, tetapi karena gara-gara aku dipaksa oleh Otou-san dan Aniki, aku jadi harus pergi. Padahal hari ini adalah hari yang bagus untuk tidur ne?"

"Hahaha, ceritamu sangat lucu Misaki-san"

"Eh? Naze?"

"Yah, karena bagiku ceritamu tak masuk akal saja. Jika kamu memang tak mau ikut kenapa kamu menceritakan pada mereka kalau kamu ingin pergi ke museum? Hal itu 'kan lebih memungkinkanmu untuk tak ikut ke museum, ne?"

"Hah! Sou ka, kenapa aku tak memikirkan hal seperti itu?"

"Itu karena kamu benar-benar ingin ikut ke museum"

"Eh? Benarkah? Tetapi aku tak bersemangat sama sekali untuk pergi kesana"

"Bangun pagi-pagi itu, apakah itu bukannya orang yang bersemangat?"

"EH! Eto..." Misaki menundukkan kepalanya mencoba menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya dari Hinata, ia sangat malu pada Hinata karena ia sudah terpojok olehnya. Padahal dirinya hanya ingin basa-basi, tetapi kenapa dia jadi merasa sangat malu begini.

"Hahaha"

"Jangan tawakan aku Hinata-san!" bentak Misaki dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ne Hinata-san, menurutmu museum itu membosankan atau tidak?"

"Kurasa membosankan, karena yang nanti akan kita lihat hanya barang-barang antik dan patung-patung batu yang berdiri dan dipajang di setiap ruangan."

"Sou ka"

"Hm, tapi meskipun begitu, pasti akan ada hal yang menyenangkan dan kenangan yang tak terlupakan jika kita datang ke museum. Dan satu hal yang paling penting, kita bisa mengetahui setiap ilmu dan pengetahuan soal sejarah jepang yang pastinya tak pernah kita dengar di sekolah maupun di luar."

"Hufft, Hinata-san. Kau jadi kelihatan seperti ibuku kalau seperti itu. Tetapi aku suka, aku jadi banyak belajar darimu, hihi"

"Hm, arigatou"

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, mereka akhirnya tiba di depan gerbang sekolah mereka. Di halaman sekolah tersebut, sudah berkumpul banyak para murid seusia Hinata yang sedang berlalu lalang diantara 4 bus sekolah yang berbaris secara vertikal di halaman sekolah yang luas.

"Kenapa mereka semua terlihat sangat semangat? padahal ini bukanlah pertama kalinya mereka pergi ke suatu tempat" tanya Misaki cemberut karena merasa iri melihat begitu semangatnya teman-teman seusianya itu.

"Hahaha, Misaki-san. Pemandangan ini sudah biasa, bukankah semua murid di SMA ini akan sangat senang kalau misalkan mereka study tour ke suatu tempat? Dan lagi, bukankah kau juga bersemangat tadi? Mana rasa semangatmu itu?" seru Hinata mencoba menggoda temannya itu.

"Huh, aku tidak semangat kok" bantah Misaki membela diri. Lagi-lagi ia memulai basa-basinya karena terpancing oleh godaan Hinata.

"Orang yang tak semangat, tak mungkin terang-terangan mengucapkan kalau dia itu tak semangat"

"..." tak ada balasan dari Misaki, ia mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari wajah Hinata ke arah lain. Bibirnya ia manyunkan karena lagi-lagi ia merasa terpojok lagi oleh Hinata. Sekarang dia tahu, dirinya pasti akan selalu kalah kalau misalkan debat dengan Hinata.

"Oh mou~ sudahlah, ayo kita masuk kedalam bus" seru Misaki mengubah topik seraya berjalan menuju bus sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata.

-x-x-x-x-

Empat jam kemudian, mereka akhirnya tiba di tempat tujuan mereka yaitu museum kekaisaran. Museum tersebut didesain layaknya sebuah istana kuno pada zaman pemerintahan Meiji lengkap dengan sepasang patung pengawal yang dibuat dengan kayu jati. Patung itu terletak di antara gerbang masuk museum dengan desain pakaian besi lengkap dengan katana yang dipeluk di dada seolah-olah patung tersebut memberi kesan hormat pada pengunjung yang datang.

Setelahnya mereka semua masuk kedalam museum, mereka semua dikejutkan oleh segala banyak hal yang tertata rapih didalam museum besar tersebut, terutama pada barang-barang antik peninggalan bersejarah yang seolah-olah masih terlihat sangat baru meskipun sudah berumuran ratusan tahun.

"Satte, dengarkan aku sebelum kalian berjalan berkeliling museum ini. Di museum ini ada 3 aturan yang tak boleh kalian langgar. Aturan yang pertama, jangan pernah sekalipun menyentuh barang-barang antik di museum ini tanpa seizin penjaga museum. Aturan yang kedua, jangan pernah berlari-larian di museum ini, apalagi kalau misalkan kalian mengalihkan pandangan kalian kesegala arah. Hal itu bisa membuat barang-barang antik bersejarah disini akan menjadi 'korban tabrak lari kalian'. Aturan yang ketiga, kalian dilarang membawa makanan, minuman atau snack ketika berada didalam museum, jika kalian lapar ada suatu ruangan dimana kalian boleh memakan sebanyak apapun snack atau makanan yang kalian bawa. Apa ada pertanyaan?" jelas seorang guru pria berambut cepak.

"TIDAK SENSEI!" teriak setiap murid bersamaan.

"Satte, kalian boleh berkeliling. Pada jam makan siang, kita akan berkumpul lagi di aula ini untuk bersiap-siap makan siang. Oke semuanya?!"

"HA'I SOUJIRO-SENSEI!" teriak setiap murid bersamaan.

Tepat dua menit setelah mereka semua meneriakkan hal itu, para murid yang berada disana mulai menyebar ke segala arah layaknya lalat. Sekarang di aula hanya tersisa Hinata dan Misaki. Mereka menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri masih merasa bingung ingin melihat kemana dulu. Di dalam museum itu, terlalu banyak barang-barang antik jadi mereka sulit memutuskan yang mana yang pertama kali ingin mereka lihat.

"Ah, Hinata-san, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke utara. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang bagus disana" kata Misaki mulai memutuskan. Hinata memandangi Misaki sejenak lalu ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah utara. Ia rasa tidak salahnya kalau melihat-lihat dulu, lagipula ia juga merasa bingung ingin apa dulu yang mau ia lihat. Disini banyak sekali barang-barang antik. Mungkin usulan Misaki bisa jadi tuntunan baginya untuk melihat barang-barang bersejarah yang hebat.

"Hm, Iko" sahut Hinata seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yosh! Ikuzo" seru Misaki antusias dan mulai berjalan menuju utara bersama dengan Hinata.

Selang hampir 2 jam setengah mereka berdua melihat-melihat, mereka akhirnya mulai merasa kelelahan. Dan rasa dahaga yang mulai melanda mereka akhirnya membuat 'rasa ingin tahu lebih' mereka jadi sedikit berkurang. Misaki dan Hinata beristirahat sebentar di dinding terdekat, mencoba untuk menyantaikan kaki mereka yang mulai terasa pegal-pegal.

"Ne, Hinata-san?" tanya Misaki memulai pembicaraan.

"Hm, nani?" sahut Hinata.

"Apa kau haus?"

"Iya, sedikit"

"Ayo kita cari tempat untuk beristirahat. Aku juga merasa sangat haus sekali"

"Iya, ayo"

Hinata dan Misaki melesat berjalan kembali ketika mereka berdua sepakat untuk pergi ke tempat peristirahatan. Lalu tujuh menit setelah mereka berjalan, Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sebuah katana yang terpajang di sebelahnya. Katana itu mempunyai panjang hampir 1,7 m. Panjang katana tersebut termasuk yang paling panjang diantara semua katana, namun penjelasan katana yang ia lihat tersebut bukanlah 'Katana terpanjang dalam sejarah' melainkan 'Katana terpendek dalam sejarah'. Mengapa demikian? Padahal setahunya ia tak pernah melihat katana yang lebih panjang dari katana tersebut. Apakah ini berarti dia masih kurang mengetahui soal katana?

Karena sedikit tertarik, Hinata mengalihkan langkah kakinya dari mengikuti Misaki menjadi mendekati katana tersebut, sedangkan Misaki tak menyadari sama sekali kalau Hinata tak mengikuti dirinya, itu dikarenakan dirinya sudah sangat haus sekali dan ingin cepat-cepat menuju ruangan peristirahatan.

Ketika sesampainya di sana, Hinata memandangi katana tersebut tanpa berkedip. Ia heran, kenapa katana ini bisa dibilang terpendek? Padahal setahu dia, dirinya tak pernah melihat katana yang lebih panjang dari katana ini?. Karena rasa penasaran yang tinggi itu, Hinata mulai memberanikan diri melewati batas tali merah yang mengelilingi katana tersebut dan mulai menyentuh kaca lapisan yang melindungi katana tersebut. Mata lavendernya bergerak kearah penjelasan tulisan katana tersebut, dan ia mendapati sebuah tulisan kecil tertulis dibawah sudut tulisan 'Katana terpendek dalam sejarah'. Tulisan itu berbunyi 'Katana terpendek yang dibuat pada era Tokugawa'.

"Katana terpendek yang dibuat pada era Tokugawa?" ulang Hinata heran. Hinata kembali memandangi pedang tersebut dengan seksama dan mulai mengamati setiap sisi tajam katana tersebut.

"Kenapa katana ini bisa dibilang pendek?" tanya Hinata masih bingung.

"Hei!"

"Ah!"

Hinata refleks mundur beberapa langkah dari katana tersebut ketika dirinya mendengar sebuah teriakkan di sebelah kanannya. Dan kemudian Hinata melebarkan matanya ketika melihat siapa yang berteriak tersebut. Orang yang berteriak tersebut adalah salah satu seorang penjaga museum berbadan besar dan terlihat sangat menyeramkan sekali. Mata penjaga museum tersebut memandangi Hinata dengan tatapan membunuh yang begitu menyeramkan sekali, bahkan karena saking menyeramkannya, Hinata sampai harus menelan ludahnya dan berkeringat karena merasa sangat ketakutan pada sosok orang didepannya tersebut.

"Gomenasai!" teriaknya dan mulai berlari menjauhi katana tersebut.

"Hei!" teriak penjaga museum tersebut, namun meskipun dia berteriak, dia tak mengejar Hinata sama sekali.

-x-x-x-x-

Jam makan siang pun akhirnya tiba, para murid-murid satu sekolah dengan Hinata mulai kembali mengumpul lagi di aula utama dengan membuat sebuah perkumpulan, lalu beberapa saat kemudian Soujiro-sensei pun tiba dan mulai melakukan pengabsenan pada setiap murid yang berkumpul disana. Setelahnya selesai, mereka semua mulai berjalan keluar dari museum untuk mencari tempat makan siang bagi semuanya. Di setiap perjalanan kaki mereka, perjalanan tersebut selalu dihiasi senyuman dan tawa. Ada beberapa diantara mereka yang saling tanya jawab soal barang-barang antik yang berada di museum tadi. Dan juga ada beberapa diantara mereka menceritakan sebuah kekaguman suatu barang-barang antik disana. Didalam hati mereka, mereka begitu sangat puas karena telah datang ke museum kekaisaran tersebut, mereka banyak belajar didalam museum itu, dan tentu saja mendapatkan banyak kenangan yang pastinya tak bisa dilupakan oleh mereka.

Mereka semua berhenti di perempatan jalan ketikanya lampu pejalan kaki telah mengganti warnanya menjadi merah. Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya ke segala arah bermaksud memandangi setiap jalan umum kota Osaka itu hingga akhirnya matanya terkunci pada seorang ibu yang sedang menelpon dan anak perempuan yang sedang memainkan sebuah bola kecil sendirian. Ia bisa menyimpulkan kalau anak perempuan tersebut adalah anak dari ibu yang menelpon tersebut, itu karena jarak antara ibu dan anak perempuan itu berada sangat dekat sekali. Hinata tersenyum, ia jadi ingat masa kecilnya ketika melihat anak perempuan tersebut. Anak perempuan tersebut memainkan mainannya sendirian, sedangkan ibunya sibuk menelpon. Anak perempuan tersebut hampir sama persis dengan nasibnya dulu.

Lalu selang beberapa saat kemudian, bola anak perempuan itu terjatuh ke jalanan dan memantul terus kedepan dan anak perempuan yang mempunyai bola kecil tersebut pun mulai mengejar bola itu dari belakang. Hinata melebarkan kedua matanya saat melihat bola itu sudah terjatuh ke jalan raya, ia menoleh kearah ibu anak perempuan tersebut, namun ibunya itu tak menyadari anaknya sama sekali. Hinata ingin berteriak memanggil ibu anak perempuan itu namun sebelum ia ingin berteriak, tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil pribadi berwarna hitam muncul tak lama setelah anak kecil itu hampir turun ke jalan raya. Ia merasa ini sudah bukan waktunya memanggil ibunya. Dia harus menyelamatkan anak perempuan tersebut sebelum terlambat.

Hinata berlari mendekati anak perempuan tersebut dan langsung di respon oleh Misaki yang kaget dengan pergerakkan Hinata yang tiba-tiba tersebut. Orang-orang serta para murid disana memandangi Hinata secara bersamaan hingga akhirnya mereka menyadari kenapa Hinata berlari seperti itu. Orang-orang dan para murid disana berteriak disaat jarak mobil berwarna hitam dan anak perempuan tersebut sudah berjarak hampir 4 meter. Ibu anak perempuan itu baru saja menyadari anaknya itu berada di jalan raya setelah mendengar teriakkan histeris orang-orang dan para murid disana, ia berlari ingin menyelamatkan anaknya, namun anaknya tersebut sudah lebih dulu diselamatkan oleh Hinata dengan menarik tangan kiri kecil perempuan itu hingga anak perempuan itu kembali memasukki batas jalan raya dan akhirnya berhasil di peluk oleh ibunya. Namun sayangnya ketika Hinata menarik tangan anak perempuan tersebut, tubuhnya tak seimbang gara-gara pergerakkan cepatnya hingga akhirnya tersandung kebelakang atau lebih tepatnya kearah jalan raya dan kemudian...

Brughh!

"KYAAAAA!"

-x-x-x-x-

Hinata membuka mata lavendernya dengan gerakkan terkejut dan kemudian akhirnya ia refleks melesat bangun dari ketidurannya seraya berteriak 'KYAAAA!' dan menutupi telinganya dengan mata yang kembali menutup. Namun ketika ia merasa tak ada yang terjadi dan tak ada rasa sakit di tubuhnya, ia berhenti berteriak dan mulai membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan-lahan.

"Apa?" tanyanya bingung ketika melihat seluruh tempat disekitarnya yang banyak dikelillingi rerumputan dan pepohonan-pepohonan besar.

"Dimana ini?" tanya nya lagi seraya melesat berdiri dan memutari setiap sisi tempat tersebut dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Misaki-san!, Soujiro-sensei!, teman-teman! Kalian dimana?!" teriaknya memanggil teman-temannya. Namun tak ada respon sama sekali, yang ia dengar hanya suara kepakkan burung yang beterbangan dan suara serangga musim panas yang berdengung disekitarnya. Hinata melebarkan matanya merasa ketakutan hingga akhirnya tubuhnya melemas dan akhirnya terjatuh kembali ke tanah yang dilapisi rerumputan tersebut sambil menatapi seluruh pepohonan yang mengelilinginya di siang hari tersebut.

"Di-di-dimana ini?"

TBC

**A/N: YOSH! Selesai, mungkin terlalu lebay dan tak masuk akal. Iya memang, 'kan ini dari otak aku yang dongkol, yah jadi hasil fic-nya pun juga ikut dongkol, hehehe. Oh iya, bagi Minna semua yang menunggu fic That's Boy Is A Paranormal maaf banget yah sepertinya tak bisa aku lanjutin deh, mungkin akan aku delete...eittsss...gak deng bercanda, kena deh! hahaha#plak! Gak kok, gak bakal aku discontinue kok, hanya tak bisa aku update sekarang aja, soalnya ceritanya masih dalam pembuatan. Mungkin insya allah nanti aku akan update cerita That's Boy Is A Paranormal minggu depan yah, jadi tunggu saja. oh iya, bagaimana menurut minna soal cerita aku yang satu ini?**

**Mohon reviewnya?**

**Arigatou sudah membaca fic aku!#deep bow**

**Jaa~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yosh!, gak usah basa-basi lagi. Langsung to the point saja. Iko!**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**NO FLAME!**

**Enjoy it!**

Hari semakin siang, dan matahari pun semakin memancarkan cahaya teriknya yang begitu panas ke bumi, terutama kepada sesosok gadis yang masih bingung dibawah sana. Bingung karena ia tak tahu dimana ia berada. Yang ia ingat, sebelumnya dirinya ada di sebuah museum, mempelajari tentang sejarah kotanya dan beberapa kisah-kisah para pejuang terdahulu. Dan kemudian ia pergi istirahat sejenak untuk makan siang, lalu dipertengahan jalan ia menyelamatkan seorang anak dan akhirnya tertabrak mobil.

Begitulah yang ia ingat. Tetapi kenapa dirinya berada disini? bukankah dia habis tertabrak mobil? Itulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terus memenuhi otaknya, pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mampu membuatnya bingung. Sekilas ia mengira apakah ini surga? Tetapi setelah ia melihat-lihat disekitar hutan ini, tak ada seorang pun yang terlihat. Yang ia lihat hanya pepohonan-pepohonan besar yang mengelilinginya dan rerumputan-rerumputan panjang disekitarnya.

Sekitar sepuluh menit berlalu, gadis bernama Hinata itu mulai beranjak berdiri lagi dan kemudian ia berjalan kearah barat bemaksud untuk masuk kedalam hutan yang berada didepannya. Lalu sesampainya di mulut hutan tersebut, tiba-tiba saja perutnya berbunyi keras, menandakan kalau dirinya kelaparan. Wajar tadi pas ia berangkat, ia tak memakan sarapannya, apalagi tadi pas ingin makan siang, dirinya malah tak bisa makan karena harus menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil hingga kemudian tertabrak mobil dan akhirnya terdampar ditempat aneh seperti ini.

Hinata merasa menyesal karena harus mengabaikan sarapannya tadi, mungkin kalau misalkan ia memakan makanannya tadi, ia mungkin masih bisa menahan perutnya ini atau bisa saja ia tak merasakan lapar hingga dua jam kedepan.

Sejenak ia mengingat masa-masanya di SMP dahulu. Ia jadi ingat waktu itu sensei-nya mengajarinya bagaimana caranya hidup di tengah hutan, apa yang harus dilakukan di dalam hutan, apa yang perlu dimakan kalau kita tersesat di dalam hutan dan bagaimana caranya kita bisa mencari petunjuk di hutan agar bisa keluar dari hutan. Tetapi sayangnya waktu itu Hinata tak terlalu terobsesi dengan hal seperti itu, hingga akhirnya ia hanya mengabaikan pelajaran sensei-nya tersebut dengan melamunkan sesuatu yang tak jelas dan sepele.

Mengingat hal demikian ia jadi merasa sangat menyesal dan terlihat begitu bodoh, jika sebelumnya ia mendengarkan setiap celotehan gurunya waktu itu, mungkin saja ia bisa kembali ke tempat ia berada?. Hinata menghela nafas panjang dan kemudian mendongahkan kepalanya menatapi setiap ujung pepohonan berdaun hijau tua diatasnya bermaksud mencari buah-buahan yang mungkin bisa ia makan atau mungkin saja ia bisa menemukan makhluk hidup seperti burung atau sebagainya.

Tetapi sayangnya Hinata tak berfikir terdahulu sebelum mencobanya, sebanyak apapun ia mendongah di tempat yang sama dengan tanpa mencarinya sekuat tenaga, ia tak mungkin bisa mendapatkan hasil apapun. Karena didalam hutan, banyak sekali pepohonan, bukan hanya pepohonan disekitarnya saja. Tetapi memang mungkin dirinya sedang kelaparan, jadi otaknya saat ini benar-benar tak bisa ia gunakan, yang ia fikirkan hanya makan-makan dan makan.

Kruuuu~

Lagi-lagi perut itu berbunyi lagi, dan suara perut kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Hinata tak bisa menahannya lagi, ia memegang perutnya dan kemudian meringkuk mencoba menahan rasa laparnya yang mulai melebihi dari sebelumnya. Kedua matanya sedikit sayu ketika pandangannya terasa sedikit mengabur. Apakah aku akan mati disini? pikirnya.

Lalu setelah beberapa menit dirinya berada dalam posisi tersebut, mata yang sedikit rabun itu menangkap sesosok hewan berwarna putih dan bertelinga panjang menatapnya tak jauh dari jaraknya sekarang. Hewan itu berbentuk kecil dan bulunya terlihat tipis. Dilihat dari mata lavendernya yang sayu tersebut, ia sudah bisa menyimpulkan kalau hewan yang berada didepannya tersebut adalah seekor kelinci.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Hinata beranjak bangun dan kemudian berlari mengejar kelinci tersebut, dan tentu saja karena gerak refleks Hinata, kelinci yang awalnya memandanginya jadi melompat kabur kearah yang berlawanan.

"Hei, koraaa! Matte!" teriak Hinata seraya berlari mengejar kelinci yang berada didepannya.

Hampir 25 menit Hinata mengejar kelinci tersebut, namun ia tak kunjung mendapatkannya. Tetapi meskipun begitu, ia tetap berjuang untuk mendapatkan kelinci tersebut agar bisa ia makan, karena perutnya saat ini sudah benar-benar sangat lapar dan sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi.

Disetiap pengejaran, Hinata selalu menerjang rerumputan, tanah, semak-semak dan sebagainya. Bahkan karena perlakuannya tersebut, ia terkadang suka terjatuh dan menubruk tanah setiap kakinya mengenai ranting pohon yang sedikit menjular dari tanah. Itu dikarenakan ia tak pernah bersikap waspada sekalipun kepada setiap sesuatu yang berada disekelilingnya. Karena matanya hanya tertuju kepada kelinci yang berusaha kabur didepannya.

Lalu tak lama kemudian, Hinata tiba-tiba berhenti mengejar kelinci tersebut ketika secara tak sengaja hidungnya menghirup aroma harum yang terasa sangat enak sekali. Aroma ini terasa sangat familiar, dan tentu saja mampu membuat perutnya yang selalu berbunyi itu semakin berbunyi seakan-akan perutnya tersebut berteriak kesenangan saat Hinata menghirup aroma itu.

Ia merasa aroma itu tak jauh dari jaraknya saat ini, hingga akhirnya ia berfikir untuk mencarinya. Hinata mulai berjalan berlawanan arah dari seekor kelinci yang sudah mulai menghilang tersebut, dan kemudian ia mulai berlari menuju kedalam hutan yang lebih dalam dari sebelumnya hanya karena gara-gara aroma makanan yang ia hirup.

**Once Upon A Time In Konoha**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Genre : Adventure (Bisa jadi), Crime, Romance (Maybe), Action**

**Warn! : Gajeness, Lebayness, OOCness, OCness, Diluar Jangkauan (?), Aneh (?), Typo (s)**

**Chapter 1**

**By : Shisui Namikaze Deandress Chan**

Setelah beberapa menit Hinata berjalan, akhirnya ia bisa menemukan dimana aroma itu berasal. Dan ketika melihatnya, betapa senangnya dirinya saat melihat ada sebuah rumah kecil terpampang jelas didepan matanya. Rumah itu dibuat dengan kayu-kayu dari batang pepohonan dan daun-daun sebagai atapnya. Pintunya dibuat dengan batu, jadi hanya bisa digeser dari luar dan didorong dari dalam bukan ditarik, itupun harus sekuat tenaga, karena tahu kalau batu yang berdiri di depannya lumayan besar. Dimata Hinata mungkin rumah ini terlihat sangat sederhana, namun meskipun sederhana, yang penting didalam rumah itu ada penghuninya. Apalagi penghuni tersebut sedang memasak sesuatu hingga membuat gadis SMA ini bersemangat ingin masuk kedalam rumah tersebut.

Lalu sesampainya disana, Hinata mengetuk dinding rumah yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut sebanyak 3 kali bermaksud untuk memanggil penghuni rumah yang berada didepannya. Ia berharap semoga penghuni rumah ini adalah orang yang baik dan mau menolong satu sama lain, hingga ia tak perlu repot-repot memaksakan diri untuk masuk kedalam atau lebih buruknya harus merendahkan diri kepada pemilik rumah hanya karena dirinya meminta tempat tinggal sementara dan makanan untuk melangsungkan kehidupannya.

Selang 5 menit, penghuni tersebut tak kunjung menggeser pintunya, apakah ia tak ada dirumah? Tetapi kenapa ia bisa mencium aroma makanan didalam rumah ini? Apakah penghuni ini bermaksud untuk menyiapkannya terdahulu? Tetapi kenapa?, dan untuk apa ditinggal? Bukankah lebih baik kalau misalkan langsung dimakan selagi hangat?, tanyanya dalam hati.

Hinata mengintip sedikit kedalam rumah dari lubang-lubang kecil diantara dinding-dinding kayu tersebut bermaksud untuk melihat keadaan yang ada didalam rumah tersebut, namun nihil, ia tak melihat sesosok kehidupan pun dari penglihatannya? Apakah mungkin penghuninya memang benar-benar sedang pergi?.

Lalu tak lama kemudian, Hinata menangkap sesuatu yang berasap dan mengepul diatas tempat yang berdiri mengeras layaknya batu, dan sepertinya batu yang berada disana dibuat untuk dijadikan meja, dan mungkin sesuatu yang berasap dan mengepul itu adalah MAKANAN.

Hinata tanpa fikir panjang lagi langsung mendorong pintu batu yang didepannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia mungkin merasa sangat bersalah karena harus menerobos rumah orang seperti ini, tetapi memang perutnya sudah tak bisa diajak kompromi lagi, ia jadi berfikir mungkin minta maafnya nanti saja setelah perutnya kenyang.

Sruugg...Sruugg

Batu itu mulai bergeser saat didorong kuat-kuat oleh Hinata, lalu mulai semakin melebar bersama dengan waktu dan perdorongan Hinata yang mendorong batu tersebut. Setelah melakukan perjuangan mendorong batu itu, akhirnya batu tersebut sudah terbuka lebar sekitar setengah meter. Hinata tertawa pelan dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Tak ia sangka kalau mendorong pintu harus sesulit ini. Biasanya ia tak perlu membuka pintu sekuat tenaga seperti ini. Ini baru pertama kalinya ia harus membuka pintu seperti ini.

"Hah...hah...kurasa ini sudah cukup. Lelah juga mendorong batu ini" katanya seraya menghela nafas kelelahan dan menghusap keringatnya yang sedikit menjular keluar di wajahnya.

Hinata berjalan masuk kerumah diantara celah batu dan daun pintu rumah tersebut lalu ia berjalan melesat mendekati meja makan dan mendapatkan dua mangkuk sup udon dan miso serta 3 mangkuk nasi tertata rapih di meja makan yang notabene adalah sebuah batu besar. Hinata bergumam tak jelas dan kemudian tanpa fikir panjang lagi Hinata langsung duduk di tatami yang terbuat dari kulit hewan tersebut, lalu ia mengambil sepasang sumpit yang berada didepannya seraya menyerukan

"Itadakimasu!"

-x-x-x-x-

Hari sudah menjelang malam, dan Hinata saat ini sedang tertidur lelap didekat api unggun yang sejak awal sudah disiapkan disana. Entah dengan siapa Hinata diajarkan seperti ini hingga bisa berani melakukan hal seperti itu, padahal sifatnya itu benar-benar berlawanan dengan sikapnya yang sekarang. Dia itu sebenarnya orangnya pemalu, gugup, dan selalu ceroboh dalam melakukan hal apapun. Tetapi kalau sekarang malah kenapa berlawanan dengan sifatnya?, ia menerobos masuk kerumah orang lain tanpa sepengetahuan pemilik, lalu memakan makanan yang berada di meja yang pastinya dibuat susah payah oleh sang pemilik, dan kemudian membakar api unggun yang sudah dikumpulkan oleh si penghuni yang pastinya dikumpulkan dari pagi.

Yah tetapi memang saat itu fikiran Hinata benar-benar berada diluar logika karena dikuasai oleh rasa laparnya, jadi ia secara mau tak mau harus melakukan hal yang demikian demi kelangsungan hidupnya. Jika tidak begitu, mungkin dia sudah mati. Beruntung saja dirinya bisa menemukan rumah kecil ini, coba kalau misalkan dia tak menemukan rumah ini? Mungkin ia harus menghabiskan waktunya mengejar kelinci hingga malam yang tak pernah kunjung ia dapatkan dan akhirnya mati ditempat karena kehabisan tenaga.

Jleb...! Jleb!

"!" Hinata refleks membuka matanya saat mendengar suara aneh seperti suara tancapan.

Ia beranjak bangun untuk mencari tahu suara apa itu, karena ia berfikir mungkin suara itu berasal karena penghuni rumah ini sudah kembali atau mungkin ada orang lain yang tak sengaja datang kesini. Tetapi sebelum ia berjalan kearah sumber suara, ia melihat sosok 4 bayangan hitam berdiri tepat dibelakang batu besar yang ia buka tadi. 4 sosok itu menatapi Hinata sambil menggerakkan jemari-jemari mereka layaknya ingin melakukan sesuatu atau membuat sebuah jurus seperti ninja.

Mata mereka terlihat jelas sekali di mata Hinata, mata mereka itu berwarna merah darah, dan matanya itu sedang memandanginya sangat tajam seakan-akan terlihat seperti mata pembunuh kejam dan bengis. Hinata dibuatnya merinding oleh mereka berempat bahkan karena saking takutnya, Hinata sampai-sampai meringis ketakutan dan berjalan mundur beberapa langkah bermaksud untuk menjauh dari mereka. Firasat Hinata terasa tidak enak sama sekali, dan jantungnya berdebar hebat saat itu. Perasaan tidak enak didalam dirinya seolah-olah seperti memberi tahunya kalau orang yang berada dibalik batu tersebut adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya, jadi Hinata bersiaga untuk bersiap melawan lalu setelahnya baru lari. Melawan dalam arti membela dirinya, meskipun fisiknya terlihat sangat lemah, tetapi jangan salah Hinata itu adalah pemegang sabuk ungu di klub Taekwondo di sekolahnya, jadi ia masih bisa membela dirinya dan mungkin masih bisa menang melawan orang yang berada didepannya.

"KAI!"

DUARRR!

"KYAAAA!"

Hinata bersembunyi ke meja batu disebelahnya saat suara ledakkan itu meledakkan setengah tempat rumah kecil tersebut. Hinata sweatdrop melihatnya, ledakkannya begitu luar biasa sekali karena bisa meledakkan setengah isi rumah ini. Mungkin jika dirinya sejak tadi masih tertidur, dirinya pasti sudah mati terkena ledakkan tersebut. Jika situasinya sudah seperti ini, mana mungkin ia bisa melawan mereka semua?

"Hei penyusup, apa yang kau lakukan dirumah kami heh?" seru salah satu pria didepannya.

"?" 'Apa? mereka itu penghuni rumah ini? Tetapi...tetapi kenapa mereka menghancurkan rumah mereka sendiri? Apa mereka bodoh?' batin Hinata dalam hati masih bersembunyi dibalik batu.

"Oh tidak, sup udon ku! Apa kau yang memakannya teme?" seru satunya lagi. Sedangkan Hinata hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya. Ia ingin sekali meminta maaf tetapi ia merasa takut, karena mungkin jika ia berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf, ia pasti sudah hancur berkeping-keping oleh bom yang mereka pegang, dan satu hal lagi, ia bingung kenapa orang itu harus meributkan sup udon yang mungkin jika tak dimakan olehnya akan dingin itu, bukankah sup udon itu akan lebih enak kalau misalkan langsung dimakan dalam keadaan hangat. Begitulah yang ada didalam fikirannya.

"Jawab aku penyusup? Kenapa kau bisa berada dirumahku? Dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu tempat ini ?" tanya salah satu dari mereka lagi. Lagi-lagi Hinata tak bisa menjawab, ia hanya bisa bersembunyi dibalik batu dengan tubuh bergetar ketakutan.

"Apa kau dari mata-mata kerajaan Shogun hah? jawab aku teme!"

"!" Shogun katanya? Bukankah kerajaan Shogun itu adalah nama kerajaan yang ada pada era Tokugawa. Dan kerajaan yang notabene adalah kerajaan yang memimpin negara jepang saat itu? Kenapa orang itu bilang kalau dirinya adalah dari mata-mata Shogun? Bukankah ini adalah jaman Edo?

"Jawab aku teme!"

Duaarrr!

"Kyaa! Tidak, bukan aku!" teriaknya seraya menutupi kedua telinganya. Hinata tak menyadari kalau dirinya beranjak berdiri dari persembunyiannya sehingga ia menunjukkan dirinya karena refleks mendengar ledakkan itu. Lalu setelahnya ia sadar, ia langsung menyembunyikan diri lagi dibalik batu. Lagi-lagi rasa gugup dan kecerobohannya muncul lagi.

3 orang yang berada didepannya melebarkan kedua mata mereka saat memandangi Hinata sekilas, lalu mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain seraya membicarakan sesuatu yang menyerukan kata 'Mustahil' dan 'Pasti bukan dia'. Sedangkan Hinata, ia malah mengambil kesempatan itu untuk melarikan diri dari mereka, tetapi sayangnya dirinya langsung ketahuan oleh salah satu dari mereka ketikanya dirinya berhasil menjauh sekitar sepuluh meter dari mereka. Tetapi meskipun Hinata telah ketahuan kabur, ia tetap bersikeras untuk berlari dan memasukki hutan untuk bersembunyi.

"Hei! Dia kabur! Cepat kejar dia!" seru salah satu dari mereka yang pastinya adalah pemimpin mereka.

"Ha'i!" sahut dua dari mereka hingga akhirnya menghilang dengan satu lompatan.

Sedangkan dilain sisi, Hinata sedang mencoba berlari menjauhi mereka, bermaksud mencoba bersembunyi dari mereka dan berharap mereka tak bisa menemukannya. Hinata berlari ke arah timur dan kemudian bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar didekat sana setelahnya ia merasa kelelahan. Ia mencoba menormalkan nafasnya yang memburu itu dengan menghusap-husap dadanya, lalu ia tersungkur duduk dibalik pepohonan besar itu seraya menutup wajahnya karena merasa depresi sekaligus bingung. Tetapi sayangnya itu tak berlangsung lama, ia tiba-tiba saja mendengar suara seseorang diatas pepohonan dimana ia berada yang seakan-akan suara itu memanggilnya.

Hinata mendongahkan kepalanya bermaksud untuk memeriksanya, dan alhasil ia mendapatkan sesosok pria berdiri di ranting pohon diatasnya. Pria tersebut adalah salah satu orang yang ia temui tadi!. Pria itu menyeringai bak iblis hingga kemudian ia melompat turun tepat dibawah Hinata, sedangkan Hinata, ia mulai berlari kembali menjauhi Pra itu sambil berteriak 'Tolong aku' disetiap usaha berlarinya.

"Cih, dasar gadis bodoh. Kau kira kau bisa kabur lag..."

Zraassshh!

"WOOOOOAAAAAAHHKKK!"

Hinata refleks menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar suara teriakkan kesakitan tersebut, ia merasa suara itu berasal dari seorang pria yang tadi mengejarnya. Tetapi kenapa ia berteriak? Apakah ada sesuatu disana? Ah masa bodohlah, yang terpenting sekarang adalah menyelamatkan dirinya dari mereka, mungkin saja suara itu adalah tipuan dari mereka yang bermaksud untuk memancing dirinya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dan akhirnya menangkapnya.

Selang sepuluh menit ia berlari, ia menoleh kearah kiri dan kanan, menatapi setiap pepohonan dan tempat yang ia pijakki ini. Dan kemudian ia memperlambat pergerakkan kakinya hingga akhirnya berhenti berlari ketikanya ia merasa tempat yang ia pijakki ini adalah tempat yang pernah ia lihat atau tempat yang sebelumnya pernah ia pijakki atau mungkin bisa dikenal dengan sebutan deja vu. Hinata mengerutkan keningnya mencoba untuk mengingat tempat ini, lalu tak butuh waktu lama ia langsung mengingat tempat apa yang ia pijak ini. Ini adalah hutan yang ia lihat didalam mimpinya. Dimana didalam mimpi itu ia sedang dikejar-kejar oleh sesosok orang aneh yang melompat-lompat di setiap ranting pohon layaknya ninja. Dan dalam kejadian yang ia lalui ini, ia bisa menyimpulkan kalau orang yang berada didalam mimpinya adalah pria yang sekarang sedang mengejarnya. Tetapi kenapa? Kenapa mimpi anehnya bisa menjadi nyata? Bukankah mimpi itu hanyalah imajinasi dari seseorang yang sedang tertidur? Tetapi kenapa bisa menjadi kenyataan?

Duarrr!

"Kyaaa!" teriaknya saat beberapa kunai yang dilapisi kertas peledak yang awalnya ia anggap bom itu menancap tepat 10 meter didepannya. Tetapi untungnya ia masih bisa menghindar dari ledakkan kunai peledak itu dan akhirnya mulai berlari kembali.

Jika memang hutan ini adalah hutan yang berada di mimpinya, berarti ia akan mati disini. Tepatnya mati di dekat danau yang berada dihutan ini. Jika itu memang benar terjadi, ia harus mencari cara agar bisa menghindar dari kematiannya bagaimanapun caranya.

Hinata berbalik arah kearah berhadapan dengan musuh tersebut bermaksud untuk mengganti takdirnya yang sebenarnya akan mati tersebut. Ia melakukannya karena ia masih tak mau mati, yah meskipun tindakannya yang sekarang ini lebih ekstrim daripada mimpinya.

Seorang pria lainnya yang sejak awal juga mengejarnya tiba-tiba saja menyeringai lebar saat melihat Hinata malah berbalik secara berhadapan dengannya.

"Bodoh! Ini sama saja kau menyerahkan nyawamu kepadaku" serunya di ranting tempat ia berpijak.

Jleb! Jleb!...DUARRR!

"!" sebelum kunai itu mengarah kepadanya, ia sudah menyadari kalau dirinya akan dilempari kunai jadi ia bisa menghindar dengan mudah dan akhirnya berhasil lolos dari ledakkan tersebut. Sedangkan pria yang melihat gerakkan refleks Hinata tersebut hanya bisa mendecih kesal dan lalu mengejarnya kembali.

Selang hampir lima belas menit Hinata dan pria itu saling main kejar-kejaran, tanpa Hinata sadari ia telah kembali kedalam takdir kematian yang berada didalam mimpinya. Semua pergerakkan serta cara dia berlari yang sering terjatuh itu menandakan kalau dirinya sudah terjebak kembali didalam mimpinya yang mengerikan itu. Apalagi saat itu terdengar juga suara precikkan air danau yang sedang mengalir. Tetapi meskipun suara danau itu terdengar di telinga Hinata, ia tetap terus berlari tak memperdulikan suara danau tersebut.

DUARR!

"KYAA!"

Seperti yang ada didalam mimpinya, Hinata terpental sejauh 90 meter saat bom kunai itu tertancap tepat dibelakang punggungnya. ia berguling-guling di rerumputan sambil menyerukan rasa sakit tubuhnya dan kulitnya ketika berbenturan dengan tanah berumput tersebut. Hingga akhirnya tubuhnya menubruk pohon besar yang berada didekat danau persis seperti yang berada didalam mimpinya.

Lalu setelahnya ia sadar kalau dirinya sudah terjebak dalam rencananya sendiri untuk kabur dari takdir kematiannya, ia malah meringis kesal sambil memegang kepalanya yang mulai berdarah. Jika sudah seperti ini, ia tak bisa melakukan apapun, menoleh kekanan kekiri pun ia tak mau, karena ia tahu kalau ia sudah benar-benar terpojok dan tak bisa kabur lagi.

Zessh...Zessh...Zessh...Tap!

"Kenapa nona, apa kau sudah menyerah? Ternyata Cuma segini saja kekuatanmu hah?" kata orang itu yang turun dari ranting pepohonan yang tak jauh darinya dan kemudian berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Sebenarnya aku tak mengerti bagaimana kau bisa selamat dalam insiden 'itu', tetapi karena kau itu adalah pembawa petaka dari kelompok kami yakni kelompok Oniwabanshu, jadi aku harus mengurungkan niatku untuk tak membunuhmu karena ini demi kelangsungan kehidupan kelompok ninja Oniwaban yang sudah bertahun-tahun hidup disini. Gomenasai yo, hahaha" katanya ketika tepat berada didepan Hinata dan kemudian mengarahkan sebuah kunai yang berada di tangan kanannya ke wajah Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa pasrah dengan memejamkan kedua matanya sama seperti hal nya dirinya yang ada didalam mimpinya.

Jleb!

"K...K..Kehk..."

Hinata tak merasakan apa-apa saat orang itu mengarahkan kunainya kearahnya, apakah mungkin ia melakukannya dengan lembut? Tetapi mustahil dong sebuah pisau tak bisa merasakan rasa sakit sekalipun. Karena rasa penasaran itu, Hinata mulai memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya secara perlahan-lahan bermaksud untuk melihat apa yang telah terjadi dan kenapa orang itu tak menusuknya.

"!"

"Ka-ka-kau, temee!"

"..."

Hinata melebarkan kedua matanya saat melihat orang yang mencoba menusuknya tadi telah ditusuk dari belakang oleh seseorang berambut kuning dengan memakai topeng rubah berwarna merah dengan Katananya. Orang yang ia tusuk tiba-tiba memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya saat dirinya merasa nafasnya terasa sesak, dan muntahan darahnya itu muncrat ke pakaian sekolah Hinata sehingga mampu membuat Hinata jijik dan merasa mual. Orang bertopeng yang melihatnya tersebut langsung menaikkan alis kirinya dan kemudian mengarahkan katananya serta orang itu untuk menjauh dari Hinata.

"Kahk...uhuk!...uhuk! tem-tem-teme! Ka-kau Hiiroi Senkou Battous-saiIIII!" teriaknya setelahnya ia sudah terlepas dari katana seorang pemuda bertopeng didepannya dan kemudian berlari kearah pemuda itu bermaksud untuk menyerang balik. Hinata berteriak menyuruh pemuda itu untuk menghindar darinya tetapi pemuda itu mengabaikan seruan Hinata. Pemuda itu membuat sebuah kuda-kuda seraya memasukkan kembali katananya kedalam sarungnya yang terikat dipinggang dan kemudian tangan kanannya mengarah ke gagang katananya kembali. Matanya terpejam sejenak bermaksud untuk mendengarkan derak langkah orang didepannya sampai pada akhirnya ia menyerukan...

"Hiten Uzumaki Ichi!...Rasen Ryu Sen"

Trang...tang!

Pemuda bertopeng dan orang itu saling menebas satu sama lain hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti menyerang setelah letak posisi dua diantara mereka sudah berganti tempat namun dalam posisi berlawanan arah atau tak berhadapan. Dan selang 5 detik, orang yang tadinya mencoba menusuk Hinata tiba-tiba saja mengucurkan banyak darah di sisi pinggang hingga tulang selangka-nya, sedangkan pemuda bertopeng tersebut tak tergores sama sekali akan tebasan orang tadi. Sepertinya pemuda bertopeng itu bisa menghindari serangan itu sehingga ia tak terluka sama sekali. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya bisa menganga dengan mata melebar merasa tak percaya kalau dirinya baru saja melihat langsung pembunuhan antar satu sama lain didepannya. Apakah ini artinya semua mimpi yang ia mimpikan sebelumnya akan menjadi kenyataan?

"Owari...Oniwabanshu"

TBC


End file.
